Equilibrio Dimencional
by MarinaTerumiPotter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry Potter, Hubiera muerto el 31/10 y James y Lily hubieran sobrevivido?  Y si Ginny hubiera muerto 16 años después de su nacimiento? Harry Y Ginny apareceran en esta rara dimencion y cosas increibles pasaran : resto del resumen dentro


Equilibrio Dimensional.

_¿Qué pasaría si Harry James Potter, Hubiera muerto el 31 de octubre y James y Lily hubieran sobrevivido._

_Y si Ginny hubiera muerto 16 años después de su nacimiento? Y si Harry y Ginny de otra dimensión sobrevivientes a todo aparecieran repentinamente en dimensión extraña, luego de su devastadora guerra, podrán recobrar su felicidad en este extraño mundo? _

Capitulo I.

El ESPEJO DEL DESEO 

Han pasado un año y Harry Potter no parece encontrar la paz interna, lleno de remordimiento, ira y dolor, se encuentra en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a pedido de la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall. No parecía pensar, solamente era guiado por Ginny Weasley, A pesar de amarse, Ahora eran más unidos que nunca. Sus manos apretadas, entrelazada, sin miramientos de soltarse. Entraron a el gran salón, donde estaban McGonagall y el resto de los profesores.

-Potter, Weasley, Por fin llegan-La voz de Minerva sonó sin su habitual tono severo y era blando y suave.

-Profesora-La voz de Ginny sonó quebrada

-Gracias por venir-Les respondió.

-De que va todo esto profesora-La voz de Harry sonó distante, triste y a la vez cortante.

-Vengan conmigo-Les dijo, se dio vuelta abanicando sus túnicas negras y se dirigieron al despacho del director. Al entrar, encontraron una nota, pegada frente, al espejo Oesed.

-¿El espejo de Oesed? ¿Aquí?-La voz de Harry se alzo, con curiosidad sin perder sus matices de distancia y tristeza.

-Aquí hay una carta-Ginny Tomo la carta.

_El equilibrio se ha roto, En nuestro, mundo. Fusionarlos, peligroso seria, Compensar sus penas queremos. En con su corazón veréis respuesta. _– Ginny leyó el papel.

-Quien lo firma-Cuestiono Harry.

-No me lo vas a creer-Dijo Ginny con la voz quedarte.

-¿Porque? –Cuestiono nuevamente.

-Mira-Le tendió a Harry el papel, Notaron que La Prof. McGonagall se había ido.

-No puede ser… -Harry leyó la nota- ¿Nicolás Flamel? Ese hombre lleva muerto como… siete años, casi ocho. Que ficha dice… 27 de agosto de 1997

-¿Hace un año? ¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza es esta?-Pero la voz de Ginny se escuchaba a lo lejos para Harry, Él, miraba el espejo, Anonadado por lo que veía

-Ginny… Ven… a ver esto-Su voz entrecortada saco a Ginny de su bocada de improperios.

Harry, Miraba absorto la imagen en el espejo. Su madre, su padre, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, El resto de los Weasley, Pero también, había gente que el no conocía, Abrazada a su padre una joven de cabellos negros y ojos avellanas, que debía tener la edad de Ginny, Y otro muchacho, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, por lo menos de unos 12 años, delante de su madre Harry se vio entre medio de todos ellos, sonriendo como todos allí, Ginny le tomo la mano. Y Harry, alzo la otra y la apoyo sobre este.

-_Desearía estar con vosotros, con todos vosotros, vivir como un chico normal, con su familia, los amo-_Harry dejo caer un par de lagrimas-_…a todos-_concluyo.

-Cielos…No lo soporto, Harry, vámonos de aquí-Ginny, Halo de su brazo, pero Harry no se movió un pelo. Presiono con fuerza sobre el cristal y susurro

-Espejo del deseo. Concédemelo. Por favor-Su voz sonó suplicante-_Algún Día_- Saco su mano del cristal y se alejo-Vámonos Ginny. –Cuando se dieron la vuelta, una luz intensa los rodeo y sin tener más conciencia de sus actos. Desaparecieron. La puerta se abrió, Minerva McGonagall, entro y sonrío.

-Suerte, y espero… que seáis Felices, Potter –Minerva cerro la puerta y bajo la gárgola con una leve sonrisa enmarcando su anciano rostro

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley aparecieron nuevamente en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, solo que esta, ya no estaba vacío, Frente a ellos, sentados en su escritorio. Albus Dumbledore, con cara de asombro. Miraba a los muchachos recién aparecidos frente a el.

-Valla sorpresa-Dijo sonriendo y mirando con curiosidad a los dos jóvenes sobre sus gafas de medialuna.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? –Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y Ginny palideció.

-Parece que tu tienes el placer, pero yo no, aunque tengo que admitir que… os parecéis a gente que conozco.

-Profesor-Dijo Harry-Soy yo, soy Harry, Harry Potter-dijo señalándose a si mismo, el profesor dejo caer el libro que tenia entre sus manos y miro a Harry como si dos cabezas nuevas le hubieran brotado a los lados.

-Imposible-Hablo el profesor sin creérselo.

-No lo es-Dijo Harry- Mi nombre es Harry James Potter y Tengo 18 años, Director… ¿No me reconoce?-Le pregunto

-¿Harry Potter?-Pregunto anonadado.

-Si señor-Le dijo.

-Por Merlín –El profesor se dejo caer en la silla,

-Profesor. ¿Esta Bien? –La voz de Ginny sonó quebrada.

-Esto es… inaudito- Susurro el Profesor.

-¿Estamos muertos profesor? –Pregunto Harry. Dumbledore le miro incrédulo, se levanto de la silla y rodeo el escritorio.

-¿Porque piensas que estas muerto Harry? -Le pregunto.

-Bueno… usted… usted esta muerto-Confeso Ginny. –Es normal que pensamos eso … - Le contesto.

-Temo decirles…. Que vosotros no estáis muertos… ni yo tampoco…

-El papel Ginny.- Recordó Harry. –Que decía –Insistió.

-_El equilibrio se ha roto en nuestro mundo. Fusionarlos, peligroso seria, Compensar sus penas queremos. En con su corazón respuesta veréis-_Recito Ginny

-¿Quién firmaba ese papel?

-Nicolás Flamel.

-Habrá que preguntarle a Nicolás entonces. –Dijo Albus.

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley aparecieron nuevamente en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, solo que esta, ya no estaba vacío, Frente a ellos, sentados en su escritorio. Albus Dumbledore, con cara de asombro. Miraba a los muchachos recién aparecidos frente a el.

-Valla sorpresa-Dijo sonriendo y mirando con curiosidad a los dos jóvenes sobre sus gafas de medialuna.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? –Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y Ginny palideció.

-Parece que tu tienes el placer, pero yo no, aunque tengo que admitir que… os parecéis a gente que conozco.

-Profesor-Dijo Harry-Soy yo, soy Harry, Harry Potter-dijo señalándose a si mismo, el profesor dejo caer el libro que tenia entre sus manos y miro a Harry como si dos cabezas nuevas le hubieran brotado a los lados.

-Imposible-Hablo el profesor sin creérselo.

-No lo es-Dijo Harry- Mi nombre es Harry James Potter y Tengo 18 años, Director… ¿No me reconoce?-Le pregunto

-¿Harry Potter?-Pregunto anonadado.

-Si señor-Le dijo.

-Por Merlín –El profesor se dejo caer en la silla,

-Profesor. ¿Esta Bien? –La voz de Ginny sonó quebrada.

-Esto es… inaudito- Susurro el Profesor.

-¿Estamos muertos profesor? –Pregunto Harry. Dumbledore le miro incrédulo, se levanto de la silla y rodeo el escritorio.

-¿Porque piensas que estas muerto Harry? -Le pregunto.

-Bueno… usted… usted esta muerto-Confeso Ginny. –Es normal que pensamos eso … - Le contesto.

-Temo decirles…. Que vosotros no estáis muertos… ni yo tampoco…

-El papel Ginny.- Recordó Harry. –Que decía –Insistió.

-_ El equilibrio se ha roto en nuestro mundo. Fusionarlos, peligroso seria, Compensar sus penas queremos. En con su corazón respuesta veréis-_Recito Ginny

-¿Quién firmaba ese papel?

-Nicolás Flamel.

-Habrá que preguntarle a Nicolás entonces. –Dijo Albus.

Valle Godric.

James Potter acaba de despertarse, adormilado, Se puso de pie y tapo a Lily, quien dormía profundamente, con sus cabellos pelirrojos esparcidos por la almohada y parecía hablar levemente entre sueños

_-No por favor… a Harry no… a Harry no…-_James inmediatamente supo que su esposa tenia una pesadilla así que, la movió levemente y le susurro al oído.

-Lils, amor, es una pesadilla, despierta- Y como si fuera un hechizo, Lily Potter se levanto bruscamente de la cama, sudando ligeramente y soltando un pequeño grito ahogado. James la abrazo protectoramente contra su pecho y dos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Mi hijo, James… mi hijo-Sollozaba Lily, A pesar que habían pasado veinte años, no se perdonaba la muerte de su hijo mayor, Harry Potter . Y no solo ella, Sino que los tres merodeadores también.

Otra vez, picaron la puerta y sin esperar, la puerta se abrió, Una joven de cabello negro y ojos avellanas, vestía un pijama censillo, parecía tener 19 años, su cabello negro estaba alborotado a pesar de ser lacio hasta las rodillas, y parecía adormilada.

-Mamá… escuche gritos, ¿estas bien?-Le pregunto. Obviamente, estaba descartada la posibilidad de que en plena mañana sus padre estuvieran asiendo sus 'cosas de parejas' La muchacha traía la varita en la mano.

-No Kari, Estoy bien. –Le dijo entre sollozos.

-No pareces estar bien mamá,-Le cuestiono-Iré a por un té, eso te tranquilizara, agradezcan que Luca no los escucho.-Les dijo. Su madre la vio salir y se derrumbo en los brazos de su esposo.

- Tranquila Lily, Tranquila, tienes que ser fuerte-Le susurro al oído.

-Pero duele James-Le dijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Lo se… a mi también me duele…cada día más – La balanceo un poco, para calmarla pero, una lechuza color café golpeaba la ventana y traía un mensaje en su pico. James se levanto y se dirigió a la lechuza, y leyó la nota,

_Reunión de la Orden del Fénix.  
>En el cuartel. <em>

_Llevad a los niños. Es importante y probablemente nos acapare varios días. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

-¿Qué abra sucedido?-Pregunto en un susurro Lily.

-No lo se, pero algo abra sucedido-Susurro James-Ducha te Lily, así te despejas un poco y luego… vamos a por los niños y nos vamos… -Dijo, Lily asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Minutos después. Kari estaba plantada en el umbral de la puerta, con una bandeja. En ella llevaba el te que le había prometido a su madre y unas tostadas para ella y su padre, James le relato lo sucedido y Kari asintió y le prometió a su padre que ella se aria cargo de su hermano. La joven salio de la habitación rumbo a la suya para cambiarse. James ya estaba vestido, unos pantalones negros y una camisa color tierra y una gabardina color negra, que no dejaba rastro de la camisa color tierra.

Lily salio del baño tiempo después, y vestía una tunica negra. Se sentó en la cama y bebió el té que su hija le había preparado.

Fuera de la habitación. Kari ya se había cambiado, y al igual que su padre, vestía una gabardina negra, solo que esta tenia capucha y no tenia mangas, dejando ver sus brazos, en sus manos tenia unos guantes de cuero sin dedos y traía un cinturón donde guardaba su libro y varita. También llevaba unos lentes de sol

Junto a ella, un muchacho de unos 16 años, cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes estaba parado, recostado contra la pared contigua, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa y sobre ella , la capa del colegio con el escudo de Gryffindor.

-Así que… mamá tubo pesadillas otra vez –La voz del muchacho, sonó preocupada, su hermana asintió.

-Luca. Tu sabes en que consisten las pesadillas de mi madre ¿Verdad? –Verde contra avellanas se enfrentaron. Ambos mirándose fijamente, Luca asintió

-Comprendo. Entonces, también sabes que sucedió el 31 de octubre una semana después de que yo naciera, hace 19 años-Le dijo mirándole seriamente.

-Si-

-Habrá forma de evitar… que mi madre siga sufriendo por la perdida de mi hermano-La mirada de ambos vago por la sala y los pasos de sus padres se escucharon en las escaleras. Kari tomo una mochila y Luca otra, ambos por las asas de estas.

-Buenos días hijo-Le saludo James.

-Buenos días Papá-Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Y luego viro el rostro a su madre- Buenos días Mamá-Se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla.

-¿Desayunaron?-Pregunto Lily.

-Si-Mintieron al unísono. Al parecer se lo tragaron.

-De acuerdo. Vamos niños-Dijo James, aunque recibió una fulminante mirada de su hija, no le dio importancia y se dirigieron hasta la chimenea –Hija, ve con tu hermano por la red Flu, tu madre y yo nos apareceremos halla.

-Hn ¡Vale!- Kari arrastro a su hermano por la capa y lo llevo hasta la chimenea. Grimmauld Place. Ambos cayeron a los pies de su padre -¡Es por eso que odio la red Flu! ¡Es espantoso! –La muchacha se paro. Y pudo ver a mucha gente bajo sus gafas. Remus Lupin, Tonks, y Teddy que se alzaba desde los brazos de su madre, Sirius Black junto a una mujer Isabella Black, A su lado esta una muchacha de 16 años, cabello castaño y ojos grises, Elena Black. También estaban los Weasley. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fler, Charlie Fred, George, Ron y Hermione. El cazador _Ojoloco_ Moody, Los Longbotton, Frank, Alice y Neville, Luna Lovegood y Dean Thomas. También había un pelirrojo, de ojos zafiros oscuros y vestía parecido a Kari. Apartado de todos de nombre Jasper. La gran mayoría río ante la actitud acostumbrada de Kari contra los polvos Flu.

-Buenos Días a todos-Les dijo Albus Dumbledore, seguido de Minerva McGonagall y dos encapuchados detrás de ellos (sobra decir quienes son ¿Verdad?) A los menores de 17 años les voy a pedir de favor que…

-Salid, ¡Potter!, ¡Black! –Bramo Minerva Mirando a los pequeños. El encapuchado mas alto dio un respingó que nadie noto.

-Pero Minny… Yo ya tengo más de 17 años, aunque claro, no lo aparento. -Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida, James y Remus aguantaron una carcajada

-No me refiero a ti, Black-Dijo mirando severamente a Sirius.

-Si bueno… si empezaras a llamarme por mi nombre tal vez…-Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano- podríamos distinguir a quien le hablas-James soltó una carcajada ante el tono inocente que Sirius empleo. Remus intentaba parecer indiferente vanamente porque enseguida se unió a James en las carcajadas, uno de los encapuchados soltó una débil risa contenida de mujer y el otro se podía ver una leve sonrisa surcando sus labios. Los hijos del matrimonio Potter se reían sin contención, al igual que Teddy, quien aplaudía divertido y sonriendo, Elena Black, reia entre dientes al igual que Jasper, el pelirrojo que estaba apartado. Minerva le arrojo una mirada mal intencionada a Sirius.

-De hecho, Minerva, Le iba a pedir a los niños… una absoluta discreción en este tema. –Les dijo, Luca sonrío dejando ver sus relucientes dientes.

-Pero Albus…- Dumbledore le corto alzando la mano.

-Luca Potter, Elena Black y Teddy Lupin… Revelareis algo de esta reunión.-Quiso saber

-No Señor-Dijeron los tres

-Lo Prometéis- Cuestiono

-Lo prometemos Señor-Concluyeron

-Pero Albus…-Dijo Lily poniéndose de pie

-Tranquila Lily, querida, De esto tienen que enterarse ellos, así que es mejor explicárselos ahora-Le dijo-No es nada peligroso y estoy seguro que os llenareis de alegría todos vosotros

-Profesor… de que va esta reunión-Pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color carbón

-Veras mi querida Bella, se trata de… estos dos jóvenes que me acompañan-Dijo señalando a los encapuchados.

-¿Quienes son, Albus?-Exigió saber Alastor Moody.

-Todo a su tiempo Alastor-Dijo mirando a los presentes –Bueno, Daré comienzo-Dijo. –Estoy seguro que todos vosotros conocéis es espejo de Oesed ¿Verdad?-Todos asintieron.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el espejo aquí?-Intervino Arthur Weasley.

-Es algo muy curioso-Dijo-Al parecer, Mi amigo Nicolás, nos ha dejado un regalo de una dimensión paralela

-¡Pero Como es posible eso!-Hermione Granger se puso de pie de un salto-

-Eso es lo mas curioso. Al principio creí que mi mente me jugaba una treta de mal gusto. Pero… lo que voy a decirles en estos momentos, puede afectar a muchos de vosotros, se trata de dos personas… dos personas a quienes apreciábamos y perdimos en batalla-Dijo Albus. La gran mayoría contuvo el aliento, El muchacho de ojos color zafiro, aun lado de Kari, hablo.

-¿De que habla, Profesor?-Cuestiono.

-Vera Señor Jasper –Dijo mirando al muchacho. –Estos dos chicos son la respuesta, Y creedme cuando les digo…. No son ningunos mortifagos disfrazados, ni ninguna treta de mal gusto. Ya lo he comprobado y… -Un quejido interrumpió a Albus, todos voltearon a ver al encapuchado mas alto que se había llevado la mano a la frente y se la frotaba casi inconscientemente.

-¿Estas bien?-La voz suave de una mujer les llego a los oídos de todos. La señora Weasley Contuvo el aliento y reprimió las ganas de llorar, esa voz se parecía a la de su hija pequeña, quien había muerto años atrás.

-me gustaría decir que si…. Ya me gustaría-Susurro una voz joven, de muchacho, algo ronca. Se había llevado la mano a la frente y al parecer, sudaba un poco-Estoy Bien-Mintió.

-Cuantas veces Tengo que decírtelo ¿Eh? No se te dan las mentiras-Dijo la joven encapuchada, El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Señor-La voz del muchacho se alzo entre los murmullos, todos le miraron-Esta… esta seguro de esto, aparte de ser un golpe muy fuerte para ellos, también lo será para nosotros-Dijo alzando su mano y abrazando a la muchacha por los hombros.

-No hay de otra, Quieres luchar en la orden del fénix ¿Verdad? –El muchacho asintió- Entonces hay que hablarles con la verdad muchacho. –El mencionado suspiro caninamente y asintió.

- Como iba diciendo…. Ellos… son… Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Ambos muchachos se bajaron las capuchas, Pero había algo diferente en ellos. Había crecido, ahora no tenían ni 17 ni 18 años, Ginny parecía tener unos 19 años y Harry unos 20. Se escucharon sollozos y llantos, y enseguida, Sirius, Frank Longbotton, Remus e incluso, Neville, Ron, los gemelos junto a Arthur Weasley alzaron sus varitas en contra de ambos jóvenes dispuestos a arrojar maleficios, Harry se poso frente a Ginny y de su manga saco su varita, mas no apunto a nadie y se la tendió con el mango a su madre, quien era la mas próxima a ellos

-Ten.-Dijo dándole la varita ante el asombro de todos-No se hacer magia de manos y esta es mi varita, agárrela, así estaré desarmado-Dijo, aun así, se mantuvo frente a Ginny. Lily tomo la varita, y rozo la mano de Harry ambos sintieron un sentimiento calido recorrer su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica Harry le sonrío levemente a Lily, quien soltó lagrimas y sin poder evitarlo y ante las miradas incrédulas de todos abrazo a Harry, sollozando sobre su pecho, lo apretó con fuerza contra si, Harry, parecía en un estado de _shock_ del cual salio y abrazo a su madre, hundió su rostro en el cuelo de la misma.

-No llores-Le dijo Harry-Es la primera vez que veo… y tengo a mi madre cerca… no quiero que la primera imagen que tenga tuya sea llorando-Le susurro con una sonrisa al separarse. James dejo caer la varita al piso y se acerco a el muchacho pelinegro.

-¿Eres… eres de verdad…. Tu…?-Dijo James entre balbuceos.

-¿Si yo soy quien?-Pregunto, parpadeo un par de veces y sonrío.

-Mi hijo-Balbuceo.

-Ah el… -Dijo, todos lo miraron-Digo… si soy yo-Soltó una leve risita y soltó un brazo de su madre- ¿Qué? No vas a abrazar a tu hijo medio muerto? –Le sonrío con diversión a su padre y James no lo soporto y abrazo a Harry con fuerza, algo sonrojado, Harry estrecho a su padre y a su madre nuevamente, escuchando los sollozos de ambos. Cuando escucharon un grito ahogado a sus espaldas. Los tres se voltearon. Y para Harry fue el peor golpe. Dean Thomas estaba agarrando a Ginny por la cintura y había estampado sus labios contra los de la pelirroja. Esta estaba forcejeando contra el morocho, hasta que Harry soltó a sus padres, alzo el puño y golpeo a Thomas en la cara ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

-¿¡Que diablos…?-Grito Dean. Harry coloco a Ginny tras el, y Neville y Ron le apuntaban con la varita.

-Aléjate-de-ella-Le siseo furioso.

-Es mi prometida-Encaro.

-¡Primero Muerta!-Le grito Ginny desde atrás. Asombrando a la todos

-Ginny es mi novia, imbecil! O es que no escuchaste lo que dijo el Profesor Dumbledore… ¡Venimos de otro mundo! ¡Otra dimensión! –Harry parecía encolerizado.

-Tranquilo Harry-Le dijo Ginny. Tomándolo del brazo. Finalmente, Se volteo a todos los Weasley. Y les sonrío.-Mamá, Papá-Les dijo acercándose- Soy Ginny-Les dijo-Soy yo de verdad, Mamá-Dijo quitándose la capa dejando ver sus ropas, unos vaqueros claros y una blusa color rojo– Mírame mamá, soy yo-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Señora Weasley-Le llamo Harry, Los Weasley lo miraron asombrado, Tomo a Ginny de la mano y la llevo hasta Molly. –Escúcheme… -Le hablo con el mismo tono de siempre- Ella, es su hija… y eso… no va a cambiar-Tomo la mano de Molly y la entrelazo con la de Ginny, Molly, finalmente, abrazo a Ginny, todos los Weasley se abrazaron entre si. Harry abrazo a Sirius y a Remus. Hasta que finalmente, quedo cara a cara con Ron.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hermana, Hmm… Potter- Dijo algo nervioso. Harry parpadeo y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Hazme un favor ¿quieres Ron? –Dijo mirándolo divertido con los ojos ensanchados - No me llames por mi apellido. ¿Vale? –Le extendió la mano

-¿Como sabes como me llamo? –Dijo sorprendido.

-Larga historia. Se las contare Luego. –Le guiño el ojo y se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo por la cintura. Enseguida, Harry noto la mirada de odio de Dean. –Creo que alguien esta celoso-Le susurro al odio.

-Que se valla al diablo. –Respondió cortante.

-¡Venga! ¡No puedes apoyarle! Intenta robarme a mi prometida ¡es ridícula su historia! ¡Han de ser mortifagos- Escucharon que decía Thomas.

-El ridículo aquí… eres tu Thomas-Jasper Hablo, con la voz completamente fria y endurecida –A mi no pueden engañarme, puedo oler las mentiras, sin mencionar que puedo leer todas las malditas mentes en este sitio ya que es un lugar cerrado.

- ¿A sí señor súper dotado?-Exclamo Dean, Kari frunció el ceño y miro a Dean con furia siséate

_-Si. Y como puedo leer la mente de esos dos y también tu podrida mente se que no dudaras en traicionarnos si no te entregamos lo que quieres ¿cierto enfermo? _–El pelirrojo entro en la mente de Dean y le hablaba directamente a ella, sin que los demás escucharan lo que decía Jasper.

-¿Ahora predices el futuro? ¡Maldito desgraciado! –Bramo Thomas sacando su varita y apuntando a Jasper.

_-Atacarías a un compañero en frente a la Orden del Fénix y dejarte en evidencia_- El muchacho seguía atacando la mente de Dean cuando finalmente este lanzo un hechizo. Todo paso muy rápido. Harry tomo su varita de las manos de su madre y se poso frente a Jasper

-Protego- Grito alzando su varita, el protejo envolvió a los tres Potter y a Jasper

-¿Cuándo…? –Pregunto Lily al ver que Harry estaba parado frente a sus dos hijos menores y Jasper con su varita en mano, la cual, ella tenia minutos antes.

-Valla, no ha perdido la habilidad- Dijo Ginny haciendo que todos volteasen a verla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto. Sirius.

-Bueeeeno… que te lo diga tú ahijado luego-Ginny le giño el ojo a Sirius, y este parpadeo y volteo a ver a Harry.

-Baja la varita, Dean, enserio, No quiero acerté daño-Hablo Harry aun con su varita alzada

-¿Tu? Hacerme daño a ¿Mi? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Golpeas como nena!-Le grito, a Harry le afloro un tic nervioso en la ceja. Y Dean se encogió al sentir la mirada asesina de todas las mujeres en la sala.

-Machista-Le dijo Kari-¡Quieres ver como golpea una mujer maldito imbecil! –Alzo su puño dispuesta a pegarle a Dean pero el brazo de Harry se poso delante, impidiéndole el paso.

-permanece atrás –Le dijo.

-Soy perfectamente capas de cuidarme, Gracias.

-No lo dudo. –Hablo Harry-Pero quiero encargarme yo, personalmente de él-Le susurro Harry. Kari le miro sobre sus gafas con seriedad.

-De acuerdo. – Acepto.

Harry comenzó avanzar hacia Dean, y este se mantuvo de pie, tieso, mirando a Harry con odio.

-Escucha Dean-Hablo Harry, Dean volteo a verlo- Tengo una clara idea de lo que estas pensando.

-¿A si? Y según tú que estoy pensando

-puedo hacerle una idea… quieres traicionarnos ¿a que si? –Harry hablaba de tal manera que su voz sonaba fría y distante, por primera vez después desde que pisaba el cuartel

-Exacto-Jasper hablo detrás de Harry- Esos pensamientos rondan su mente.

De inmediato, la gran parte de la orden alzo su varita incluyendo a Ginny

-bajan las varitas-

-Pero…

-Confiad en mi ¿Vale?

Ginny fue la primera en bajar la varita y otros le siguieron hasta que …

¡PAFFFFFFF!

En un gran estruendo lleno de polvo. Dos figuras aparecieron. Realmente conocidas entre todos alli. De pie, frente a todos. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se encontraban en el suelo cubiertos de polvo.


End file.
